


matched

by frypans



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frypans/pseuds/frypans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every few years there is what some would call a 'glitch' in the magical world, found only in certain parts of the world, conveniently one part is in Hogwarts. Every year the Sixth and Seventh years are brought out in the hopes of finding each other Soulmates through their matching Patronus Charms. The maximum number of years has passed since the last pair was matched and it just so happens it happens to the most oblivious boy and the most famous wizard.</p><p>Thomas did not always have a normal life, in fact, he never really did considering he was a wizard. It was just one afternoon during fourth period that his life took a turn for the completely abnormal. One minute he’s just a student trying to conjure a Patronus next he comes face to face with his soul mate, another boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Soulmates. That was possibly the only word Thomas had heard the minute he had set foot on the Hogwarts Express until now, the first day of classes. Although it’s the only thing that has been on the lips of the entire student body of Hogwarts, Thomas had just about had it with not knowing what was going on. Was it another British thing he had not the pleasure of getting to know? Was it him being American that left him out of the Soulmate business? God, he needed answers and he was getting them now. He entered the Great Hall and suddenly a group of Ravenclaw and Slytherin girls giggled to his right and Thomas was dead sure they were talking about him, and then he heard the ’S’ word again.

He stormed down to where Minho was sitting at the Gryffindor table alongside Zart and Jeff. Thomas all but threw himself down onto the bench and lowered his head to whisper to the boys. “Okay, what is this whole Soulmate deal?” He immediately regretted asking Minho.

Minho began to roar with laughter and gave Thomas a heavy pounding on the back. “Man, you’re bloody hilarious,” he exclaimed. “But it’s too early for jokes, c’mon man, eat something first.” He pushed forward an enormous bowl of bacon and poured him orange juice. “You’re lookin’ awfully pale today, even more so than usual- hmm, maybe you have a fever-,“ Minho then began to reach for Thomas’ forehead.

“No, Minho,” Thomas began, “I’m serious. I really don’t know what’s going on.”

This time Zart and Jeff joined Minho in laughing at Thomas. 

“Thomas, you oblivious shit,” Minho choked. “Fuckin’ hell, mate, are you that blind to the world?” Since the coming of the 21st Century at Hogwarts, muggle swearing was being used more. To be fair, Thomas was glad because sometimes the phrase ‘Merlin’s Beard’ would slip at his Summer camp job and it just does not give you the reputation a counsellor wants. “I can’t deal with this.”

“Okay, Minho, I get it,” Thomas said, rolling his eyes, “Is this another British wizard thing, you can’t let Americans know about? Because I now know for a fact that Americans can use Floo Powder, it won’t harm us.”

Jeff started laughing again and Zart just looked at him with a pained expression. “Hate to break this to you, mate, but this is pretty much a Worldwide Wizard Legend, where have you been this last six years at Hogwarts? This is the only thing the girls and guys were talking about before school ended last year. “

Thomas looked thoughtful. “I don’t remember it.”

Minho chuckled. “Of course you don’t, Tom, that’s just you. Even Chuck knows,” Minho looked behind him and caught Chuck’s attention at the Hufflepuff table for him to come over. 

“What’s up?” Chuck asked.

“Americano doesn’t know the Soulmate Legend,” Minho said. He ruffled Chuck’s mop of curls. “I was tellin’ even you did.”

Chuck looked bewildered. “Of course I do, how can you not know? God, Thomas!” 

“Okay, okay, I get it guys, just tell me,” Thomas pleaded. “C’mon, what is this?”

“Merlin, I am so glad I was not born an American,” Minho sighed, “You’re dumb as hell.” 

Thomas kicked Minho in the shin under the table. “Your mom’s American.”

“Actually she’s fully Korean just born in that land of ‘not actually’ freedom,” Minho corrected. Thomas stayed silent and raised his eyebrows. He wrapped an arm around Thomas. “Merlin, I do love you really, but you should know after six years of being friends that I have not a serious bone in my body.”

“I have to keep reminding myself of that,” Thomas muttered but still patted his friend on the shoulder. He then overheard more whispers of, “I hope she’s my Soulmate,” “I don’t think I could take it if he was Matched with her,” and, “Matte, her parent couldn’t take it if they were Matched!” “Okay so Soulmates!”

“Alright, my poor naïve boy, please tell me you know of a little spell called a Patronus charm?” Minho began.

“Well yes-“

“Good, British education may save you yet-“

“Minho, I swear to God, I will choke you in your sleep.”

“Love you too, Thomas. The Legend is I guess, half-truth, half-legend, it’s truth is that every few years- now the thing is no one is really sure of the number of years, it seems to be changing constantly but it’s always between a three to six year period,” Minho explained.

Jeff started to elaborate further, “Minho and I are a year above you so the last time it happened was when we were first year, that was six years ago. The maximum time between those people getting Matched back then and now is coming so it is for definite going to happen this year.”

“How many got together the last time?” Thomas asked.

“Well according to what I know, it had been a four year break then so three couples. There’s a pattern you see,” Jeff said, Thomas noticed that more people at the Gryffindor table seemed more and more interested in what Jeff had to say, “In a three year gap four couples get Matched, in four three gets matched, in five two, and lastly in six there will only be one. People say that the longer the gap between Matches the stronger the bond supposedly is. This six year gap is the first one in about fifty years, people are pretty psyched about this.”

Jeff was beginning to attract an audience.

“Wait, how does this work? With the whole Patronus?” Chuck asked.

Thomas nudged him. “Thought you knew?” 

“Knew more than you!”

The Gryffindors and a mixture of the other houses shushed them both.

“So in Sixth year, you will finally have matured enough to cast the Patronus charm, which is why the Matching only works for Sixth and Seventh years.” Thomas heard the disappointed groans of the fifth year students. “It’s just how it is. The story is, is that if there are two charms of the same animal it’s a sign they are Soulmates.”

“But Jeff, there is always going to be a possibility of there being the same animal, how can you tell?” Harriet, a Slytherin girl, asked. 

Minho cut across. “Kids, we are currently standing inside a _magical school_ on _magical_ ground, learning _magic_. How do you think?”

Harriet glared at him. “Minho, I was asking Jeff!”

Jeff laughed at MInho’s dejected face. “Okay, well like my man said, it is magic, but the kind you feel inside. Others will see a physical form of a golden flam-like shape by your heart but you and your Soulmate will be the only one that feels it. There’s a bunch of other details but as far as I know, breakfast is almost over and Sixth and Seventh years will be headed to the Courtyard.”

The growing crowd around Jeff moaned in disappointed but all the Sixth and Seventh had practically disapparated to the Courtyard except Thomas, Minho, Jeff, and Zart.

“Jeff, you’re really know what you’re talking about,” Chuck said excitedly, “you know, about the whole Soulmate thing.”

For a moment Jeff seemed to be lost in his own thoughts until Thomas realised Jeff was mindlessly staring at the Slytherin table. For a minute Thomas thought it was at Harriet until Harriet kissed a blonde girl, who Thomas knew as Sonya, on the cheek and walked out with her, holding her hand. Guess he was wrong. 

Minho grabbed a croissant before grabbing Thomas’ jumper. “C’mon mate, this whole Soulmate thing is insane. I’m excited!”

“About something school related?” Thomas asked bemused. “Wow, this must be a big deal.”

“Well, one can only be hopeful.”

Thomas swears Minho too was staring at the Slytherin table except Jeff had been paying attention to the top of the table, Minho was staring at a group of Slytherins still standing around talking to people. _What is even going on anymore?_ Thomas thought.

Before he left, Thomas said a quick good luck to Chuck for his first day of Third year and told him to stop by the Gryffindor Common Room later on for intel on Soulmates of course.

As they walked towards the Courtyard together, Thomas began to ask Minho more questions. “Listen Minho, what if your Soulmate is the year below? What happens?”

“Then it don’t work, champ. And why’re you asking?” Minho winked at him. “Still not over a certain Slyth-“

Thomas elbowed him in the stomach. “Shut it, Minho!” He looked around in case that certain someone had overheard. 

Minho chuckled, “Whatever.”

“But what happens? If they are younger?” Thomas persisted.

For a moment MInho looked sad- no, devastated. He looked to the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’ve been wondering the same thing, Thomas.”

“Hey, the year younger than yours are a part of this!” Thomas pointed out. “What are you so upset about?”

Minho looked back and half smiled. “Who said they were a year younger?”

Minho ran like centaurs were on his tail before Thomas could interrogate him. To be fair, centaurs is as accurate as it gets, Thomas is a pretty fast runner…

…But he isn’t so sharp on the eye.

One minute he’s seeing the grey blur that is Minho and the next he’s in a whirl of blue, bronze, and golden blond. And in extreme pain, the castle floor is not the best thing to hit your head against. Even though his vision was still coming to terms with his idiotic decisions.

“Ooof!” Thomas huffed as weight pressed against his stomach. “Would you mind?”

“Would I mind?” The voice was deep, kind of snarky, kind of elite, British for sure. “Why don’t you fucking mind? Merlin’s beard, open your eyes you absolute git.” Thomas immediately crossed elite off the list to describe this boy’s voice.

“I’m sorry, man. I really am, but at least you didn’t take a whack to the head. Also you’re kind of heavy.”

“Oh.” 

The boy shifted his weight and Thomas could finally breathe again. Thomas felt himself being pulled upwards by a pair of arms then held upright.

“Shit,” the boy again, “can you stand properly?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I can’t see.”

“Bloody hell,” he exclaimed again. “I didn’t realise. Look, I can take you to the Hospital Wing, if you want?” Thomas began to sense the whole elite thing again.

“Nah man,” Thomas murmured and rubbed his eyes using the free hand that was not holding on to dear balance that was the stranger, “I think I can- uh- I don’t know- I’ll live, maybe.” Thomas blinked his eyes fast and squinted, trying to get a look at the person holding him upright. “I dunno.”

“You’re sixth year right? I can walk you to the Courtyard if you’re not that keen on the Hospital Wing then. I’m there now too.”

Thomas wondered if he had imagined the whole thing where this boy called him an ‘absolute git’. “That would be great, thanks… who’re you?”

“Thomas!” yelled a third voice. “Merlin, I leave you alone for two shitty seconds and you almost kill a boy-,” the third voice is uncannily Minho, “Shit!” There was a sort of awkward pause before Minho spoke again. “I’m so sorry about this thing I call a friend, he’s just you know- bit out of it, today- he’ll make it up to you, I promise on his behalf, he’ll do your, like, laundry. Thomas, apologise!”

“You’re still a blond blur to me but I’m sorry, whoever you are,” Thomas said, and he felt the boy’s arms leave him and Minho dragging him away. He also felt Minho’s heel stabbing his foot. He heard the footsteps of the person walking away from them, along the corridor.

“You are so lucky if that family does not press charges,” Minho hissed.

“Press charges?!”

“Of course you don’t know who they are, fuck’s sake, Thomas. I’ll tell you later. They are the Kardashians of the Wizarding World.”

“What?”

“Maybe not the Kardashians, maybe the Beckhams? Yeah, the Beckhams. Less soccer, more ministry. Wait, Thomas how the hell do you not who they are?”

“I can’t see!”

“They’ll probably send a Dementor after you after today, Merlin, why’re you so stupid.”

“Minho who are you talking about? Why should they press charges? It was a simple little bump, it’s not like they have cameras on their child. I was the victim here.” Minho fell silent as he tried to walk, propping Thomas on his shoulder. “They have cameras on their children?!”

“I heard it was some sort of security charm. They’re quite overprotective.”

“Who are?”

“The Rideats.”

Now Thomas remembered. The Rideats. A Pureblood name, with a Pureblood job. Sir Rideat, Minister of Magic. His knees felt weak and feeling like he was about to throw up was an understatement. “Minho, I’m going to die today.”

“Well Thomas, in your pathetic final moments, remember that I love you.” 

Minho should have been thankful Thomas could barely stand because Thomas swears there would have been two literal dead students by second class instead of just the one.


	2. guess we're soulmates

The whole Courtyard was in a state of excitement; the girls were giggling to each other and the boys- though they tried to hide it- were obviously quite eager to see who is paired with who. There was of course the unintentional overheard gossip, Thomas just seemed to have a talent on picking up rumours. The most notable comments so far were, “I think my parents would disown me if I ended up with him,” and to that someone replied, “he’s not that bad, is he?” and the original person said, “he’s American, my dad is not the fondest of them.” The two laughed. Being one of at least three Americans in his year, Thomas wondered if it was him. He realised it was him because the other two Americans are girls.

Minho clapped him on the back. “Look, as much as I want to stay with you on this occasion, I have places to go and people to see.”

“This is the place you have to go-,” Thomas stated.

“But you are not the person I want to see,” Minho grinned. Before he turned around, “remember to keep an eye out for the Wizard MI6.” He then ran off in the direction of the fountain to where a group of Slytherin and Ravenclaw students where standing. Thomas recognised one of them to his utter disappointment but that was a complete other story.

Thomas looked around him to see if he knew anyone else (or to make sure who to avoid like said, Rideat from before) and was relieved to see a childhood best friend / neighbour coming towards him. She had been smart enough to remember to bring her scarf outside, Thomas was already feeling the Autumn chill.

“Hey Tom,” she greeted, “think I’m a worthy candidate to be your Soulmate?”

“I hope for my sake, no,” Thomas laughed. “What brought on that question, Teresa?” 

She put on a face of mock disappointment. “All the Slytherin girls thought we were a perfect match. We were all trying to predict the Soulmate couple. Another favourite aside from you and I, is Sonya and Harriet,” she looked lovingly at the two girls sitting on the stonewall across for them. “They got together last Summer, it’s kind of a, dare I say, cute story.”

“I’ll have to ask Sonya about that,” Thomas smiled, “I think we have Transfiguration after this fiasco.” 

“Fiasco? It’s the complete opposite. It’s kind of romantic.”

“Am I talking to Teresa? Or is this just some really good Polyjuice Potion?”

Teresa whacked his shoulder. “I actually thought you would be excited about this.

“I am honestly not into anything romantic right now, thank you. I had my fill last year.” Thomas leaned against one of the stone pillars. He felt Teresa rest her head on his shoulder and he was almost pulled from his sappy, break up thoughts when he realised how much taller he had grown during the Summer months.

“Poor Tom,” she said. She let out a heavy sigh. “You know, standing like this makes us look like the ideal Soulmates.”

“Teresa, please.” But Thomas laughed.

“Sixth and Seventh years if you would turn yourselves around!” Students turned to face the main door they had just came through and they were faced with not only the Head of Defence Against the Dark Arts but the Headmistress standing in her infamous pure, white robes. Rumour has it that she had Veela ancestors.

The Courtyard became a buzz of whispers in the presence of the Headmistress who rarely was seen around school apart from at dinner on occasion. 

“Alright, kids! Calm yourselves, and separate: Sixth years on my left and Seventh years to the right,” yelled the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. His name was Jorge Fawcett, a professor from South America, he had travelled a great deal of the world, from what Thomas gets from his lessons, before ending up at Hogwarts. 

There was scuffling of feet as the crowd separated into two groups. There was at least ninety in each of the two years but Thomas knew that the lower you go down the year, the higher the number of students. In Chuck’s year there was almost 160 people.

The Headmistress stepped forward. “Greetings students.” If there was still whispering going on before, it had definitely stopped because Thomas swore he could hear a pin drop in the Astronomy tower. “Due to this being the final break between the Soulmates, it is certain we will get two people Matched this year. Assuming you all know what the Soulmate Legend is, we shall begin. Professor Jorge Fawcett shall begin with teaching the Patronus charm to the Sixth years. Seventh years, take this time to talk.”

Professor Jorge took the stage. “Let’s begin!”

He first taught the wand movements and Thomas swore Teresa was poking him on purpose. Then it was the words, ‘Expecto Patronum’.

Finally he asked, “So we all should know that just doing this will not work, who can tell me what else is needed?” A few hands were raised lazily and Jorge picked one out. “You, Mr. Rideat?”

Thomas instantly felt ill and his knees became jelly. He half expected curses to be flying at him. Thomas should also remember that it was Minho telling him and he eased up a bit. Minho spouts bull at the best and worst of times. There really should not be a magic MI6…

The Sixth years went as quiet as they had been for the Headmistress, waiting for his answer. “Happy memories, sir,” spoke RIdeat.

Thomas leaned into Teresa and whispered, “Is he that much a deal here at Hogwarts?”

“Um yes? Where have you been these past six years? You do know he is the son of-“

“The Minister of Magic yes, whatever, but like him? What about him?” It took all his strength not to ask her about a magic equivalent of the MI6 because he was sure he would never not be laughed at.

Teresa giggled. “I’ll tell you later. You know Thomas, people need to realise obliviousness is a ‘you’ thing, not American, I’m starting to get teased by Minho thanks to your behaviour.”

“Alright I get it,” Thomas muttered.

“Kids, think of your most happiest memory and start casting, and for the love of Merlin, Zart! Please do not wave your wand like that.” A soft laughter swept the Sixth years, Thomas snorted. “That goes for you, too, Thomas Edson! I don’t need another Boggart incident.” Students turned round to stare at him and Teresa was close to passing out. 

Thomas began to rack his brains for happy memories. It wasn’t like he had a sad life, he had a happy one, but it was figuring out what memory to use. The best fit seemed to be when he first discovered he was a Wizard. Sure he had been shocked to the very bone but after he remembered being ecstatic, he could barely sleep, or do anything for that matter, except to wait for September to roll in. It was pretty memorable. 

_It would do_ , he thought.

“Everyone find a spot and when you feel like you’re ready, try out the spell. By the end of this class you should all have managed to produce your Patronus. And dear Merlin, control them!” The Professor trailed off and the class began. He stood by the Headmistress who then turned to the Seventh years. “You may also begin,” she said.

It was hard concentrating on a happy memory with over one hundred other people surrounding him but once he saw a silver-blue shimmer from his wand- it may have taken about ten to fifteen minutes but he managed something- he tried harder. That just made the shimmer disappear. He let out a breath of exasperation. 

“Happy thoughts, Tom!” Teresa called out.

Easy for her to say, she already had a bottle-nose dolphin diving around her. Intelligent but cheeky. She had it sorted. But her dolphin soon faded away into the same silver-blue shimmer just like the others around her. It was tiring charm.

Thomas tried another few times before the shimmer began to take shape into something, he thought the sheer happiness of a result being shown allowed the full form to take shape. It was a bird- a falcon even, and he smiled. He started to fly it around Teresa’s head and she began to make her dolphin dive towards him.

But once the dolphin had- well- swam through him, Thomas began to feel weird, A tingling sensation had seemingly erupted in his chest. Was this what a heart attack feels like? he thought. He clutched his chest, not in pain, but from the sheer heat coming from inside him. It was like he downed ten shots of Firewhiskey and the liquid was spreading through him at a rapid rate. Was this what happened when a Patronus goes through someone? It did feel like happiness, maybe something stronger than that. God, why did Teresa have to do that.

“Oh my God, Tom,” Teresa gasped, and her dolphin disappeared. 

Thomas still had a clear view of his falcon but he wasn’t sure if he was controlling it anymore. It was flying around another Patronus, another bird. Thomas eyes widened, _it can’t be_ -

“There’s two,” someone shouted. “I don’t know what they are, birds?”

Falcons, Thomas thought.

“Tom, you’re one of them,” Teresa whispered, grinning.

“How brilliant,” Thomas breathed as he watched his Patronus flying with the other.

If the two years were excited before, this was a whole new level of chaos. “What are they?” someone yelled referring to the species. “More like who are they?” asked someone else and Teresa was more than happy to answer.

“Thomas is one,” she said to those around her. And suddenly he had created a circle of people around himself just staring at him. Or rather at the golden flame that was gradually appearing on his chest.

The Headmistress then spoke, “Students, I would like you to end your Charms if yours is not a falcon.” She scanned the crowd. “Ah, Thomas, if you please come here and…” She trailed off to find the unfortunate soul that had to put up with Thomas. He was dead sure the heat on his cheeks was not the whole Soulmate thing but rather, sheer embarrassment. He walked towards the Headmistress and the professor and the students in front had actually parted to make a pathway. His Patronus had since flown down and was perched on his shoulder. “Newton, yes, please come this way.”

Thomas turned around to see who else was walking down. And once he did, he wanted something, anything or anyone to strike him down. Walking with five times the grace Thomas had, even with a limp (Thomas began to wonder was that his fault), blond hair swept back and loosely tied, and the blue and bronze robes was the unmistakably the boy from this morning. The boy whose family is probably going to assassinate Thomas, according to Minho. On a side note, Thomas could visibly see Minho pissing himself with laughter out of the corner of his eye but he chose not to look in case Minho would actually die of laughter while Thomas, of panic.

Newton Rideat stood beside him and as they caught each other’s eyes, Newton smiled or smirked, Thomas didn’t want to make direct contact. “Does your head still hurt?”

Thomas laughed uncertainly. Life hates him. “No, thanks- I meant not anymore, thank you for asking.” He raised a hand to his head. He may be fine now but he will definitely not be fine sleeping on his back tonight.

“This is certainly a part of history today,” the Headmistress began, “this is the first time in fifty years in all of Hogwarts that we’ve had just one pair of Soulmates. This is the strongest magical bond one could ever have, you both should be honoured.”

Newton shrugged and Thomas near passed out.

“Professor, if you could dismiss the rest of the students and talk to these boys alone about this, I have some business to attend to. I’ll make sure to notify your parents.” The Headmistress then smiled, another rare sight. “I’ll do it by telephone, an owl is too long to deliver such news. I’d rather them hear from me than the Daily Prophet.”

As she left the Courtyard, the rest of the students followed, clearly disappointed because they had wanted to see more of what will happen. Minho even tackled Thomas into a hug and whispered, “If you were dead before, you’re practically six feet under right now, before Jorge forced Minho out.

Jorge then faced Thomas and Newton with a manic grin on his face. “Right _chicos_ , let me give you the lowdown. I’m going to organise your arrangements from now on.” Thomas knew a puzzled look crossed his face because Jorge then explained, “This is the real shit. So I don’t know if you’re feeling the pull yet? Drawn to each other? In anyway? I don’t want to specify what way because well-“ Jorge laughed, “anyways, any sort of attraction?”

“This morning we ran into each other,” Newton said, “well him, more than me. I actually think he got a mild concussion.” Newt reached up his hand towards Thomas who flinched away. Newt’s eyes crinkled when he smiled, “C’mon let me see it, face and turn your head away from Jorge.” Reluctantly, Thomas inched closer and was half expecting Newton to grasp him in a choke-hold. One of Newton’s hands held Thomas’ neck while the other stroked his hair back from his scalp. “See, Professor, I told him he needed to see Madam Cooper.” Suddenly Thomas’ skin began to heat up where Newton was holding him and at that moment Newt’s hands dropped and Thomas wondered if the same thing happened to him too.

While this was happening, Jorge was biting his lip and was pacing. “There was probably something you should have known before,” he waved his hands wildly, “that.” 

“What?” Thomas asked, uncertainty and panic edged in his voice. “What is it, Professor?”

“Mr. Rideat if you would look at your hands and contemplate your actions.” Jorge looked on eagerly when Newton held out his right hand. As they stared, white markings began to appear through gold miniature gold flames that spread across his palm. 

“Merlin’s beard,” breathed Newton. 

“Wait does that mean it’s on my neck? My neck?!” Thomas’ voice raised a pitch higher.

Newton looked at his neck and sure enough, there were the same beautiful, spiral-like markings were spreading across Thomas’ neck where Newt touched him. Newton covered his mouth in shock. “Oh, it’s there.”

“I’m too young to have tattoos,” whined Thomas. “Do these come off?” Thomas asked Jorge desperately.

Jorge shook his head. “This is a mark that proves you are both Soulmates, a physical statement to others. You should feel the pull now.”

Once those words came out of Jorge’s mouth, Thomas felt the need to hold Newton’s hand, hug him, just to spend the day with him and holding on to him. There was something in Thomas’ instinct that had a sudden need to just be with Newt. It was difficult to understand the meaning of what he was feeling other than it was sudden and that it was desperate. Thomas nodded his head slightly and was trying to plant his feet on the ground and not jump into Newt’s arms.

“It will feel overwhelmingly strong right now, and possibly for the next couple of days so I strongly advise you- no- I demand you to stay at each other’s side. Wherever Newt goes, Thomas goes and vice versa. I don’t care if one of you needs to sneak off, you sneak off together.”

“Sir, what happens if we get separated?” Newton asked.

“You die of a broken heart.”

In an almost comedic way, Thomas and Newton stepped closer together and their arms touched. 

“Which is why,” Jorge began, “I am organising your new timetables so you should end up in the same classes. And, I will have you a new room by this evening that the House Elves will have set up in the private quarters of the castle.”

“Thank you sir,” the pair said in unison but with less enthusiasm considering they were told of their consequences of being separated is death. 

“I was told by the Headmistress to offer you the rest of the day off from classes, I am assuming you don’t know each other so go have fun,” Jorge said clapping both of them on the shoulder. “I’ll also tell you to avoid the castle until late afternoon, there is no doubt the news has spread already.”

“Shouldn’t we pack our things if we’re moving room?” Newt asked.

“No, no, we’ll take care of all that. Now come on, go roam the castle grounds, first dates, _el amor todo lo puede_ , and all that. ¡ _Buena suerte_!” Jorge said and with a small wave he left through the main doors before either of the boys could ask another question.

“Of course, there’s a life or death consequence,” Newton complained. He looked at Thomas then scanned him up or down. “Are you really okay from this morning, umm…?” He touched the back of Thomas’ head again, and to Thomas it didn’t feel like it was painful anymore just the similar feeling he had when he first casted the Patronus. 

“My name’s Thomas, Thomas Edson,” Thomas said with a small smile. “And you’re Newton?”

“Most people call me Newt,” Newton chuckled. “So please, go ahead.” Thomas wondered where the foul language went from this morning. Newt’s hand dropped to Thomas’ neck where the markings were. “I didn’t realise I was going to mark you there, it’s quite visible.”

Thomas laughed weakly, “I’ll just have to wear a scarf for the rest of my life then.” 

Newt’s thumb stroked his skin. “It’s quite beautiful, though.” Thomas’ skin was burning. Newt’s hand left Thomas and reached for his Ravenclaw scarf. “Wear this if you want?” Newt didn’t even wait for Thomas’ answer but immediately wrapped his scarf around Thomas. 

The scarf was still warm from being around Newt’s neck and it smelled of really expensive cologne. “Thanks, I guess.”

Newt then held up his marked hand, “I’m sorry, I can’t help myself right now. It’s this whole ‘being drawn to each other’ thing. I feel as though we’re old friends, you know?”

Friends was not what Thomas had in mind. Sure he was feeling the pull towards Newt but not in a, ‘let’s go to football games and drink beer’ kind of way but more a, ‘if your father was not the Minister of Magic, I would have you up against the wall, right now’ kind of way. Nevertheless Thomas nodded with a grin. “Yeah, old friends.”

Newt had began to walk away from the castle doors and he looked back to Thomas as he talked. “You don’t seem excited by the term friends, you hoping this is romantic?”

Thomas began to stammer trying to come up with an excuse. “That’s not- No- Newt- I meant to say-“

“-Shit, relax Thomas!” Newt laughed. “We’re Soulmates now.”

“I guess we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to drop a comment or send me a message on tumblr @ frypans


	3. the friends, the ex, and the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i got a tad carried away with this one and ended up writing just over 3K! :D also, i would like to point out, this has not been proofread and all the mistakes are my own! ALSO i can't come up with chapter titles, send help!

By the early afternoon, the temperature had dropped significantly, and Thomas was all the more grateful for the Ravenclaw scarf around his neck. Though he was a bit guilty when he saw Newt shivering with the coming chill. The sky was also beginning to darken, the consequence of the cold months, you sleep in the dark and you wake up in the dark. Plus he would rather make it down the Owlery steps with all bones intact.

“Listen, Newt,” Thomas began. They were previously talking a little about their school lives, mainly subjects, a common icebreaker between those about to spend the rest of their lives alongside each other. “Would you care to go inside? We could sneak up to the Fifth Floor for awhile if the excitement is that bad. You know there’s this place-“

“-The Room of Requirement? I thought only a handful of students knew about it.” Newt paused and glanced at Thomas. “How did you come across it?”

Thomas felt the heat in his cheeks despite them being freezing just seconds before. “A long story,” he drawled. It was a long story. Just an almost unfortunate post-breakup encounter. Possibly five days after the actual thing, five successful days of avoiding the other person’s eye. Sure, Thomas had a fair number of exes but this one was on a whole other level.

“Tell it to me later then. We are being forced into a room together for the next number of Merlin-knows-what.” Newt started down the steps first. “I found it in my Third year, I didn’t want to go home that Christmas, next thing a door appears and I step into a fully-furnished apartment.” Newt laughed. “Of course, the Headmistress found me but she let me stay in the dorms in the end. Funny woman, she is.”

Thomas nodded. “That she is. I wonder what sort of room she’ll get us.” Thomas was far from thinking about the room because his thoughts were still on Newt’s story. Why didn’t he want to go back during Christmas? Was it because of his famous Pureblood family? Thomas shuddered. If they’re what Minho says they’re like then… But then again, it is Minho…

“Something more classy than our dorms, I hope,” Newt said. 

“Aren’t the Ravenclaw dorms meant to be the classiest?”

Newt shrugged. “Well, I’ve seen the Hufflepuff one and I have to say I’m disappointed. You’d think the Hufflepuff would be average but no, it’s not.”

Thomas thought the privileged rich boy was starting to peek out a little.

The two eventually reached the bottom of the tower with Thomas only narrowly missing severe falls only three times. They were walking towards the Courtyard they had just left as the harsh winds began to whip their cloaks around. Newt shivered again. “Honestly Thomas, how did you end up coming to Hogwarts when there is a perfectly warm and sunny Magic school in California. You know the one along the coast, I heard they actually have classrooms underwater.”

“Yeah, instead of a giant squid there’s a legend of a different water creature like a whale except more magical, in a sense.”

“And why didn’t you go there? Or to any of the Academy’s in America?”

Thomas shrugged. “I wanted a change, America is the past. Plus, since I had been accepted for this school, I thought why not. It’s by luck, my friend, Slytherin girl, Teresa, was going here too, Her whole family went here.”

“Alright then, so what part are you from?”

“The magical suburbia of New York City.” There was a stigma attached to the words, ‘New York CIty’ and Thomas enjoyed seeing people’s reactions when he says he’s from there. But the Pureblood was different.

Newt’s eyes sparkled as he grinned. “I was there once. Who knows we may have even crossed paths.”

“I doubt it,” Thomas said, “if I’m ever in the city, I’m in the Muggle part, not the- honestly- strange Wizarding world of NYC. The normal city is strange enough thanks.”

Newt raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been?”

“Just once, Teresa had brought me to a club there over summer.” Thomas laughed at the memory. He had never really been in on the whole Wizard social scene. Sure he had been to Diagon Alley, Hogshead, and the like, but nothing could have prepared him for a night out in NYC amongst other magical people. The Veela were there (Teresa had told him it was a rarity but he was not complaining), someone must have set loose some Cornish pixies, there was a strange hazy smoke in the air, and Thomas swore he had seen a centaur.

“Go during the day sometime, there are all sorts of secret places around Central Park. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“I’ll add it to the list then.”

Newt walked closer and changed the subject when he spoke again. “Thomas, you’re like a bloody heater in this weather,” he said. 

“Thanks for the compliment.”

“Well, walk closer then, you’re wearing my scarf.”

Just by walking close to Newt, Thomas also felt warmer, like he was back in the warmth of the Castle in front of the fire in the Common Room. Like flames, not the ones that would burn your skin off, but rather magic in the form of fire. 

As they approached the Courtyard, they saw a group of students; a Gryffindor, two Slytherins, and a Hufflepuff. Thomas cursed silently in his head. To Newt he said, “Please ignore whatever that Gryffindor has to say, please.” Of course, Minho would be waiting out here. 

“Ah, he was the one from this morning. Boyfriend?”

Thomas felt his whole body flush red if that was even possible. “Oh my God, Newt, no. Merlin’s beard, no. More like the best friend I can’t get rid of.”

“And the others?”

“Teresa, the girl I told you about, childhood friend. It would also be best if you ignore her too. Chuck, the Hufflepuff, is basically the little brother of the Gryffindor Sixth Formers. How that happened, who knows. And um, the other boy, uh, that’s Gallagher.”

“You not friend’s with Gallagher?”

Thomas let out a heavy sigh and before he could make up a quick excuse Newt said, “Let me guess, it’s a long story?” Thomas nodded. “You’re full of these long stories, Thomas.”

Just as Thomas was about to retort, Minho stepped in front of Newt. “Again, sorry for this morning. But also, deepest condolences because now you have to spend the rest of your life with, “ Minho jabbed a finger at Thomas, “that.”

Teresa nudged him hard in the ribs with her elbow and gave Newt an apologetic look. “I’m Teresa,” she said. She glanced at Thomas uneasily as if to say, ‘I have no idea how to act in front of the Minister’s son’. 

“Thomas told me a little about you,” Newt said as he held out a hand for Teresa to shake. Thomas swore Newt’s charm had doubled within seconds of meeting Teresa. “You seem lovely.” Teresa’s cheeks went pink in fluster. Even Minho’s eyebrows raised. Thomas knew that Minho had a comeback to the comment but his hands were fidgeting. Minho was also nervous around Newt.

“My name’s Chuck,” announced the Third year as he stepped forward, confidently. Newt shook his hand too.

Newt looked onwards to the other Slytherin and Thomas felt weak and clammy inside. “You must be Gallagher?”

The boy looked at Thomas first with a bemused expression, “Is this how you introduce me now?” He looked back to Newt. “Technically, yes, my first name’s Gallagher, but usually people call me Gally. Thomas is just being awkward.”

“Gally,” Thomas said in a warning tone. He didn’t want history being brought up within the first few minutes of his Soulmate, the person who he’s supposed to spend the rest of his life with, meeting him.

Gally held out his hand for Newt to shake, “Nice meeting you.” It was said bitterly but Gally was smiling.

Meanwhile, Newt looked back and forth between Thomas and Gally, while the other three stared anywhere but at the two.

The wind whipped violently around the group, so hard that Thomas had to hold the scarf down around his neck. It was then, his friends realised that not only was his scarf but the markings in his neck.

“Oh my God, Tom!” Teresa exclaimed. “Your neck!”

As Newt and Thomas went pink in embarrassment, mores Thomas than Newt, the others were craning their own necks to get a look at Thomas’. Thomas tried using the scarf to cover up the white spirals but Minho had yanked the scarf down.

“How did this happen? Thought you weren’t allowed to get tattoos!” Minho asked, tracing his finger along Thomas’ neck. “It’s warm too, like not body temperature warm, but like, hot.”

Gally stood back. “Those are the Soulmate marks,” he explained. Thomas stared to the floor, he felt uncomfortable that Gally out of all people were explaining it. “It appears on the skin where the Soulmates, how do I put this- touch each other for the first time. Usually it would be on the other’s hands or arms but in Thomas’ case, the neck.”

Minho, Teresa, and Chuck stared at Thomas mouths opened. Thomas knew a million ideas were running through their heads and none of them involved what actually happened.

Newt cleared his throat. “I know how this must look,” he began as he sheepishly held up his own marked hand.” Thomas glanced at Gally whose brows furrowed. “It’s simply a misunderstanding. I was checking Thomas’ head because he sort of bumped into each other before class. He hit the floor pretty hard.” Newt gestured over to Minho. “You saw how he was.”

Minho opened his mouth and closed his mouth as if he were at a loss for words and if Thomas knew his best friend well, Minho had definitely thought that his own best friend just got laid by his Soulmate. “Y-yeah, the idiot could barely support himself.” He turned to Thomas. “Did you really hit your head that hard?”

Thomas nodded. “I thought me not being able to walk was a bit obvious.”

They all looked at Thomas’ neck again. 

It was Teresa who changed the topic. “Anyways, the Headmistress told me to tell you both all your things have been moved to your new room. Also, even though tomorrow is a school day, she has granted you both permission to go to Hogsmeade, while your timetables are being finalised.”

Newt was impressed. “I don’t mind a trip in Hogsmeade, I think it’s a brilliant idea.” He tapped Thomas’ elbow. “We should make a day out of it. I wonder could we sneak into London for a bit, by floo powder…”

Teresa smiled. She even gave an approving look to Thomas to say, ‘I’m so happy for you right now.’ Thomas wondered how he could get the sentence, ‘I’ve only known him day and he’s the Minister’s son’, into an expression. “You should,” she agreed. She had been used to Thomas’ previous date being unenthusiastic about going out in public with him. Not that Newt was his date or anything, but he liked the difference.

Thomas dared to look at Gally who had a bitter expression across his face, just to see his reaction, but as they made eye contact, Gally’s hard eyes softened and a piece of Thomas’ heart broke. Even after the Summer, Thomas still found himself looking for Gally. It started at King’s Cross, he even assured himself that he was only looking to see if Gally had found anyone. He hadn’t.

“Thomas, should we go find this room? I don’t fancy not knowing where my belongings are. “

“You should do it now while the students are eating. Did you know you two became the most sought after students after your Defence class?” Chuck said with a grin. “People were coming up to us and asking where you both were and Minho said that you two-“

“Okay!” Minho’s hand flew from nowhere and clamped itself over Chuck’s mouth. “Chuck, you didn’t finish your dinner.” He twirled the boy round and pushed him towards the directions of the door back inside. “C’mon Gallagher!”

“I’ll see you some time soon,” he said to Thomas and offered a curt nod to Newt who smiled at him. Gally quickly followed Minho clapping him on the shoulder. Minho and Gally had been fast friends when Gally first got onto the Hogwarts express back in Minho’s Third year. Even after the whole thing last year they remained friends. Minho had actually asked Thomas was it okay for him to be around Gally. And Thomas wasn’t the type to tear apart two friends.

“I should go too, I’m meeting Alby and a few others in the Library.” Teresa leapt over to hug Thomas. “I want all sorts of details tomorrow, “ she whispered quietly. She then spoke normally as she pulled back. “Assuming, I’ll not see you tomorrow, have fun in Hogsmeade, and I hope you manage to sneak off to London… Oh, Thomas, you should probably write a letter to your parents. Your mom’s going to freak!” She started walking backwards, “See you two later!”

They both waved at her as she left.

“Your friend’s are great,” Newt laughed. “But, I feel Minho is to afraid of me, is being a Minister’s son that bad?”

“He’s testing your boundaries. Give it a day or two and he’ll be calling all sorts of things out at you in public.”

“Can’t wait. Now, about this room…”

Thomas and Newt eventually found a House Elf who showed them to where they needed to go. Their new room was in the older and more private quarters of the castle and their room was in one of the smaller towers as the Elf said. The room, however, was not how they expected. They opened the door to a big room, complete with a fireplace, two armchairs, two wardrobes, but only one bed. Although the bed was made nicely with it’s seemingly unlimited pillows and thick layers of quilts and throw blankets, it still was only one bed.

“Well then,” Newt said breaking the silence between them. “I personally want the side by the bathroom door, you can have the window side.” He walked from where they were standing to foot of the bed were lay a chest with a quilted top. Newt took off his Ravenclaw robes and pulled out the band that tied his hair back. Thomas gulped and walked over to the armchairs, his back to Newt.

Their dinner had already been laid out for them on a small circular table by the fire. “Dinner’s here,” Thomas announced. 

“Brilliant, I’m bloody starved.” Newt strode towards the armchairs. His jumper was off now too, his tie was loosened and he had unbuttoned more buttons on his shirt than necessary. “Merlin, I could get used to this.”

Thomas tried not to choke on the chicken drumstick he was eating. He just added in a lame, “Mmhmm.”

Thomas would not be able to get used to this. On top of the strong Soulmate feeling of just wanting to be with Newt at all times, he was sharing a bed with him, the bed was only Queen-sized at best, and Newt was Newt. He was attractive; a strong jaw, kind brown eyes (when Newt’s not yelling curses left and right at him like the morning had gone), and his hair was making Thomas weak. Did he have a thing for blonds now? Or was Newt just so unfairly attractive? Or was the Soulmate thing blowing everything out of proportion for Thomas? To summarise, Thomas would never be able to get used to this.

After they had eaten, Thomas got to the bathroom first so that when Newt went in after, he was already in bed. Thomas was trying but failing to fall asleep first, thinking it wouldn’t be as awkward being asleep knowing Newt was beside him, rather than being awake and knowing Newt was beside him. But inside, he desperately wanted to sleep close to Newt. The Soulmate bond was one of the reasons. Even just being more than fifteen feet away, Thomas was cold despite the temperature in the room being above the norm. But once beside him again, his body heats up almost unwillingly, though he liked the feeling. 

With Thomas still awake his head glanced at the bathroom door when it opened. Newt was standing there with large grey t-shirt and blue plaid pyjama bottoms. Thomas had to laugh when Newt didn’t meet his expectations of matching silk pyjamas. 

“Why’re you laughing?”

“I just thought you were the type to have real expensive matching pyjamas. Maybe even one of those silk robes.”

Newt shook his head grinning. “I managed to get rid of them.”

“Did they have the family crest?” Thomas asked mockingly.

Newt didn’t reply and Thomas threw the smallest of the many pillows at him. “You’re joking! A family crest?”

“It’s gold and white with two swords, armour, a book, a lion, and the letter ‘R’.”

“A lion? Very fitting for a Gryffindor.”

“Are you hinting at something?” Newt asked with a smirk.

Thomas could tell pink shone from his cheeks.

Newt laughed as he pulled back the covers on his side. “I’m kidding, Thomas.” He pulled the many blankets up to his chin. “I’m telling you. We don’t need this many blankets. We are each other’s personal, walking and talking heaters.” Newt lay on his back but turned his head to face Thomas.

Thomas was only made more aware of the mere inches between the two of them so he decided to focus his attention on the candles floating by the ceiling. Muggles would consider that a major fire hazard. “You better not be the type of person to kick in their sleep.”

Newt did not respond.

Thomas sighed. “So you’re the type of person to go silent when the assumption is correct.” Thomas paused waiting for an answer. “And my statement is correct, unbelievable.” He shifted around on his side of the bed, before getting rid of a layer of blankets that covered him. The heat from Newt was already getting to him. It was warming him up from the inside out. It was a good feeling, like all the best feelings that exist had been mushed together and was slowly spreading through him, each time Thomas was close to Newt. It was comfort and home, familiarity and love. It was how strong the bond was between them. It was a feeling that Thomas and Newt were old friends. 

Thomas turned his head to face Newt as he began to say something but closed his mouth quickly when he saw him. Newt was already fast asleep. How any human being could fall into such a deep sleep so fast, Thomas did not know. Newt’s blond hair was sprawled across the pillow, his mouth was slightly open, and he was breathing softly. He looked peaceful.

Although Newton Rideat had the looks of a calm sleeper, Thomas swore on anything living that he was not. He even had the bruises to prove it the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading~! don't hesitate in leaving a comment or message me on tumblr @ frypans! thanks again c:


	4. london (holi)day pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to point out, that no one proofreads these and if you see any sort of mistake please, please, please tell me!! i'd rather be corrected than have a typo on here without me knowing! thank you~

Thomas woke suddenly, not because of the bright sunshine that was shining across the room, but because it suddenly felt like someone had opened a window to let in the Autumn chill and possibly had stuffed him in a freezer. Through hazy, sleepy eyes, Thomas saw Newt walking towards the bathroom and Thomas sat up. 

“If you’re feeling like someone struck you through the heart with ice, it’s the soulmate bond again,” Newt explained from behind a closed door. “The instant I left your side, suddenly Winter decided to bloody show up in the room.” Newt poked his head out, a tooth brush in hand and the world’s funniest bed hair. Thomas had to laugh at the blond hair sticking up in all sorts of direction and how it definitely was not smooth and practically perfect like yesterday’s.

Newt rolled his eyes as he backed in the bathroom and closed the door again. “You think you’re not as bad in the morning? I swear you were drooling on the pillows. And for Merlin’s sake, look in a mirror, you’re a bloody sight to see in the morning.”

“Yeah, well at least I don’t kick people in bed!” Thomas retorted. He lifted his left trouser leg and examined the damages. To his amusement there was in fact two newly purpling bruises, both by his calf. “I have bruises, Newt, bruises!”

When Newt opened the door again, any longish strands of hair were tied up and he was smirking. Newt pulled up his pyjama bottoms, while doing so he said, “you’re no saint either.” Right by his knee was a shiny painful looking bruise. “It’s like you play that-“ he paused, trying to think of the words to use, “that Muggle game.. Yes, football! It’s honestly like you play football in your sleep. Imagine what my bloody parents would think!”

Thomas stiffened. 

Newt chuckled and walked over to him. “It’s a joke, Thomas, bloody hell mate. I mean, well, it’s a slight possibility but they should be decent with it, “ Newt held up his marked hand, “I can’t get rid of this anytime soon, can I now.” He placed his hand lightly on Thomas’ neck. The warm feeling was just as strong as it was yesterday. “And you definitely can’t get rid of that. It’s practically my mark claiming you.” Newt snorted and clapped Thomas’ neck. “Enough of this, we have a date to get to. Get your drooling arse into the bathroom. The minister’s son’s soulmate can’t be looking like a troll for the Daily Prophet.”

Thomas weakly laughed. “I’ll try my best,” he said as he made his way to the bathroom. Once in there, he splashed cold water on his burning face and neck. The feeling still there of course, and like Newt said, there was no getting rid of his white marks on his neck. He splashed his face again. Not to mention the Daily Prophet… He took one look at himself in the mirror and cringed. There were dark circles under his eyes from the four hours he had actually managed to sleep. And the bed hair, dear God the bed hair… This was not a day for the Daily Prophet to be taking photos. Or for anyone to be looking at him for that matter.

 

Still feeling sluggish when he left the bathroom, Newt was already changed and lying on top of a made bed. Surprisingly, Newt wasn’t wearing the overall wizard type clothing Thomas was dreading. Instead he had on a pair of slim looking black jeans, a distressed tee shirt, and had a leather jacket hanging on one of the bed posts. Thomas raised an eyebrow. “That’s what the son of the Minister of Magic wears?”

Newt looked down at his shirt. “What? Not what you were expecting?”

“Didn’t think you were the leather jacket wearing type, that’s all.” Thomas began pulling out all his decent clothes because even if his face was not in the mood for going out, what he’s wearing better make up for it.

“What type am I then?” Newt asked teasingly.

“I don’t know… Like the type that wears Armani suits with Versace cologne.”

“Sounds fancy,” Newt nodded with an impressed look on his face. “If I ever get to your muggle ‘malls’ ,” he said using his fingers to make quotation marks, “I want to see this ‘Armani’. Anyways, hurry up, we should probably see the Headmistress before we leave and see if our parents have been contacted. And I have no doubt that Jorge one has told the Prophet to ambush us, probably sold us for his name in the paper.” He looked down at what clothes Thomas was pulling out. “Please, not that shirt,” he said pointing to an Abercrombie & Fitch shirt.

Thomas shrugged. “I know the company isn’t the greatest but-“

“It looks cheap, I don’t know what company thing you’re on about. And what- what is that? A deer? Do you know whose crest the bloody deer’s on? The Quincy’s! Do you want my family to hate you more?” Newt seemed rather amused by how his family could hate Thomas even more when they haven’t even met him. 

Thomas put the shirt back, and held up a plain button down shirt and a grey coat. With a mock posh accent he asked, “Would this please the Rideats?”

Newt gave the clothes one glance and replied, “The Quincy’s crest is grey.”

Thomas fired the coat at him. 

“I’m joking, for Merlin’s sake! However, that shirt… We’re going to Hogsmeade, not the Yule Ball.” He then began pointing at things from Thomas’ miserable pile of good clothes. Within seconds, the pile was gone and most were sorted as things to never wear. The rest were deemed worthy enough or how Newt put it, “Just made the cut.”

Thomas sighed heavily. Newt was almost as worse as Teresa. They’re probably neck at neck when it comes to clothes. Which again, not something Thomas perceived Newt to be that into. Then again, seeing how he is the Minister’s son, Newt’s allowance must go somewhere. 

By the time breakfast was over, Newt and Thomas left the room, and ran through the empty corridors to the Headmistress’ office. It was a rarity that a student should enter her office, it was practically unheard of. So when Thomas was met with a bronzed statue of some sort of mythical-like, eagle-esque creature, he was stumped.

“Alright Minister’s son, how’d you do this?” 

“First off, if you’re going to call me anything but Newton, make it Newt. Second, why do you assume I know how to get in? Why don’t you wave your wand around a bit and see what happens?”

“I barely passed Charms, what makes you think I can do this? You do it!”

Newt took his wand and tapped the statue once. Copper sparks flew from the tip but nothing happened.

“Tap it again,” Thomas urged.

“As if that will do anything.” Newt stuffed his wand into the back pocket of his jeans. “Why don’t you try it, if you’re so keen about it?”

“Fine then.” Thomas fished out his own wand from his waistband and when he tapped the statue, the same copper sparks flew out.

Newt who was standing behind him, “Hmm, maybe you should tap it again.” Thomas could feel the smugness from him, but that was probably the feeling of Newt’s breath on his neck. _God, why did he have to stand so close?_

Out of spite, Thomas all but broke his wand by practically banging it on the statue.

“Hey while we’re out we could get you a new wand while we’re-“ Newt was suddenly interrupted by the groaning of stone against stone and the heat from Thomas who had jumped back into him from shock at the statue turning.

“Holy shit, I’m a genius,” Thomas whispered as they both watched the bronze statue spiral upwards to reveal a staircase. The noise stopped and was replaced by the clear sound of high heels on stone.

“I’m afraid Thomas you’re not that smart,” said the voice of the Headmistress. Her gleaming white and silver robes were what the two boys saw first. “This passage is actually guarded by a password.” 

Newt chuckled and he ruffled his hand through Thomas’ hair. “At least you tried.” 

Thomas removed Newt’s hands from his head and his waist. “Please stop sounding so right about everything.” And please let this actual burning feeling stop when Newt touches him. Please. He stepped away from Newt and felt the temperature around him drop. It astounds him everyday how magic works, honestly. “We’re here for our permission slips into Hogsmeade.”

The Headmistress gave him a look as if to say, ‘I know Hogsmeade is where you mean to go.’ “Hogsmeade? Surely you were thinking something along the lines of Diagon Alley, no?” She gave Newt a smug, knowing stare and Thomas felt joy at Newt under the stare he usually gets. He glanced at him and saw Newt’s cheeks were tinted pink from being called out. “I’m afraid both our plans have changed. I have some news for you. I was in London yesterday contacting your parents about what has happened.” She turned to Thomas first. “Your parents are looking forward to hearing from you.” 

Before Thomas replied she said to Newt, “While in London, I decided to drop into the Ministry to see the Minister.” Thomas doesn’t know how how he knew but Newt began to feel tense and stressed. All of a sudden, Thomas felt a clench in his chest but it was because of Newt. He stepped closer to him, for assurance. 

The Headmistress continued. “Your father wants to meet with you Newt, today.”

“With the rest of my family too?” You didn’t have to have the soulmate bond to know Newt was hoping to see his family bar his dad. Thomas was jealous that Newt was able to see his more easily than Thomas could see his own family. It was selfish of him to think so but it was true.

And just like Thomas sensed Newt’s feelings, Newt felt his. By standing close together, Newt lay his marked hand on Thomas’ back. A small, comforting action that Thomas appreciated all the more.

“Unfortunately no. Just between you and him.” The Headmistress’ eyes were sympathetic and the boys could tell the meeting with the Minister wasn’t the greatest. The hand at Thomas’ back clenched the shirt he was wearing.

“Not me?” Thomas asked. Hoping that even if Newt’s mother and sister wasn’t there then perhaps he could. At leat considering how they weren’t supposed to be separated for awhile.

“Oh no, he wants to meet you too. Which is why, I was able to unlock the fireplace back in your room so,” she reached one hand inside her robes and took out a small leather pouch and gave it to Newt. “You will use this floo powder to get into the ministry. Afterwards, I expect you back in Hogwarts by five this evening. Or else, your fireplace will be inaccessible. Understand boys?”

“Yes, Headmistress,” they replied in unison. 

“Well then, I wish you well for today.” Without another word she ascended up the staircases with her white robes trailing behind her. The statue soon spiralled downwards again. 

Newt’s hands dropped from Thomas’ back and as usual, Thomas felt the imprint of his hand still there. Thomas shifted his feet and looked to the ground. “Well at least we’re in London. I could show you that Armani if we hit up the right stores? What do you say?” 

“I’d say, we’d have to get to London first.” Newt grabbed Thomas’ hand and started running.Thomas felt himself yanked forward and he laughed. 

As they ran, Thomas shouted, “Just remember to get to London, you have to try and not spill that powder.” Newt kept running. And it was then, Thomas noticed the irregularity in his step. He wondered how he had never noticed in the short time that they’ve met. It wasn’t that clear when he walked but when he ran, it was evident.

As they slowed down, Thomas began to take awareness of how Newt walked. Newt did have a slight limp, something you would not notice unless you knew of it. Thomas wondered if it was the soulmate bond speaking to him but he figured it was best not to ask about such a thing. He thought that surely magic could have fixed a broken bone but now being sensitive to Newt, it didn’t seem that way. Thomas couldn’t put a finger on it.

They went back into the room together and discovered the house elves had already sorted it out and even put out the fire for them to use. 

Newt shook the powder, “Have you used it before?”

Thomas replied, “Never had the chance.”

“How’d you get from here to America then?” Newt asked, puzzled.

“An airplane.”

Newt raised his eyebrows.

“Sorry, think metallic dead dragon that doesn’t have to flap its wings.”

“Oh, _those things!_ A good friend of mine, Alby, had a close incident on a broom with one of them.” 

“Ah, Alby from Slytherin? Our year? My friend, Teresa, studies with him sometimes, for Herbology I think…”

A soft smile dawned on Newt’s face. “That would be him.” 

Thomas wondered if it was the bond that made him feel a sudden pang of jealousy. His second thought that crossed his mind was whether Newt had someone in mind that he wanted to be soulmates with like Minho, Harriet, and Sonya. It never really bothered him to think about the possibility of Newt having someone he likes. The mere thought of it had an effect on him, or rather the bond that permanently has him bound to Newt. 

Newt turned to him, “You okay?”

“Just nervous about floo powder,” he lied. 

Newt opened the pouch, “All you have to do,” he began, “take a handful of the powder, speak your destination very, very clearly. Please, you do not want to end up in some dodgy place. So, would say, “Ministry of Magic,” then basically throw the powder at your feet. All while you’re in the fireplace of course. Now you go first! I want to make sure you do this all correctly.” He pulled Thomas to the fireplace and pushed him. “I wouldn’t want you to get spliced or anything.”

Thomas went rigid. “I thought that only happened with Apparition!”

Newt shrugged. “Well, we’ll find out hopefully not soon. Now take the powder.”

Thomas took a small fistful. “Hey does this mean we’re gonna be separated? Like it wouldn’t kill us, right?”

“Just say the destination.”

“You didn’t answer me-!”

“Say the name, Thomas.”

“But-“

“ _Thomas!_ ”

“Ministry of Magic!” Thomas threw down the powder and he felt himself suddenly being pulled in all sorts of directions. All he saw were constant flashes of what looked like green flames. Although it felt longer, his feet found solid ground seconds later. But, the minute he landed a sharp pain stabbed at his heart, as if someone had taken a knife and sliced it. At first he thought he had been spliced but he looked down and saw no blood. 

The pain was still there though, so forceful that it made Thomas double over onto his knees in the green tilled fireplace. Was this the cause of separation from a soulmate? It was an almost unbearable pain. He curled his body up, his arms clutching at his chest and he was struggling to breathe. There was nothing magical about this, only utter pain.

Thomas felt hands grasping at him and faint voices of people but his focus was only on one person. And that one person better hurry his ass and get there. _And fast._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a part 2 i guess, where they are actually in london! so fun times follow c: my tumblr has changed to tomsnewt so please don't hesitate to drop a comment there or here about this!!! comments are one of greatest sometimes funniest things to get :D


End file.
